


My Girl

by Angelophany



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelophany/pseuds/Angelophany
Summary: I wrote this as a little follow on piece to Nightdress but either can be read alone. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Both Reader and Frank discover their feelings for each other after their last meeting. It's been a while since that night but Reader can't stop thinking about him and Frank can't seem to stay away.





	My Girl

Your relationship with Frank was supposed to be simple. You were his nurse, a friend at most, you fixed him up when he needed it and that was it.

After the last time, when he’d caught you in your nightdress, something had changed. You found yourself wearing it more often in the hopes that he’d show up again and find you wearing it. You’d even gone out and bought yourself a couple of new ones, as well as some silky shorts and vests.

It was silly, you knew, your friendship would never turn into anything more. Still you hoped, as you lay in bed in your latest silky purchase, that he would find himself at your door again sometime soon.

Frank had been thinking the same thing, perched on the roof of the building next to your apartment block. He didn’t know if it was creepy, maybe it was, but he was there hoping to catch a glimpse of you through your apartment window.

He’d felt it too – the change in your relationship. He’d never thought of you as anything more than a friend until that night, until he saw you in the damn nightdress. He thought back to how you looked that night and wondered if you’d ever see him in any other way than the ruthless killer he was. He laughed to himself at the thought of it, shaking it off as he told himself you were far better off without him.

He hadn’t seen you since that night. Too afraid to see if these feelings stirring up inside of him were true, or if he was only imagining them. He’d needed you a few times after that night but he needed space more. He needed to keep his distance, to figure out what the hell was going on inside his head and most importantly how to get rid of it.

Yet here he was, eyes fixed on your apartment, wondering if you were having the same feelings as he was. This is stupid, he thought to himself. As he was about to retire for the night, feeling embarrassed in himself that he was even here, he saw you.

You sighed and got out of bed, switching on the lamp. It had been a while since you’d seen Frank and you were missing him. Granted you were glad he hadn’t come to you injured, yet pissed off he hadn’t come to you at all. But his words from that night rang in your head, ‘You wearing that for me?’ he’d joked. God if he saw you right now, pathetically waiting on him in your new nightdress you’d bought only for him.

You exited the bedroom and moved into the open kitchen and living area, eyes lingering on your bloodstained sofa you hadn’t dared to clean. It was Frank’s blood, the only thing you had to prove to yourself that he had been here in your apartment. It was pathetic really. You knew Frank was unavailable in the way you wanted, you knew fine well he wouldn’t be interested in a relationship, not after losing his family the way he did. Still a part of you had hoped that maybe he’d see you as more than a friend.

You got yourself a glass of water and headed back into your bedroom. You needed to clear your head and rid your thoughts of Frank. You could see your reflection in the mirror on your dresser as you sat on the bed and you suddenly felt silly in your silky dress.

“Fuck this.” You muttered, standing to tear the silk from your body. You were done waiting for something that wasn’t going to happen. As soon as your nightdress hit the floor you felt a chill hit your naked body. You grinned at your reflection in the mirror - shedding your dress felt freeing. No more waiting around. You took a drink from your glass, eyeing your reflection one last time before switching off the lamp and getting into bed.

Frank saw the light go off through your window and swallowed hard, frozen in place at what he’d just witnessed. His body felt stiff and his heart raced. No longer needing any proof of his feelings for you he wondered what to do. Acting on them was sure to bring up a whole load of trouble he wasn’t ready for, but the newfound ache in the pit of his stomach couldn’t be ignored. He wanted you, he knew that much.

He rubbed a hand over his face and he thought on what to do next. His mind raced back to the imagine of you only moments ago, standing in your bedroom naked, your body seemingly glowing in the light of your lamp. His mind was made up. He knew what to do.

Sleep found you easily, but images of Frank swirled around your head as you dreamt. Covered in blood. Gasping for breath. Calling your name. Then finally the image of him laying on your couch, flesh white and sticky with sweat. Dead.

Gasping you shot up out of bed. Frank. You had to call him, you needed to know he was okay, to make sure he was alive. Scrambling out from under the covers you grabbed your nightdress from the floor and threw it over your head. Horrible thoughts raced through your mind as you frantically searched for your phone.

“Fuck!!! Where is it?” You cursed, racing into the kitchen to look over the countertops. Your bag. Where was it? As you dashed into the living area, your feet sliding along the wood floor, there was a knock at your door. With a ragged breath you froze. Could it be?

As you stood frozen in place there was another knock, this time louder. Time seemed to slow down as you willed your legs to move. It couldn’t be, could it? Your dream, the blood, Frank laying on your couch. Please god don’t let it be him, you thought.

You held your breath when you reached the door, hand shakily turning the lock, and braced yourself for whatever was behind it. Slowly you opened it, suddenly terrified of whatever it was you were going to find.

Frank.

Before you had time to register what was happening he was in your apartment and on you in a flash. Your hands found his back as you searched for any wetness, the telltale sign of blood, but found none as he crushed your body tightly against his.

“(Y/N)” He whispered into your hair, holding you flush against him. “God, I missed ya woman.”

You pulled away. “Frank... I.. are you okay?” You asked him, your own voice quiet.

His eyes searched your face for a moment and his mouth opened to answer, but before you knew it his lips were on yours and your body pressed against his once again.

Shocked, your hands flew up to his shoulders before your body’s instincts took over. Then as if it was the most natural thing in the world they found their way into his hair, deepening the kiss. His lips dragged over yours deliciously as his hands clutched your hips, pulling you tighter into him. You moaned into his mouth when you felt a hardness against your stomach. Well fuck.

Reluctantly you pulled back, eyeing up the man before you. It had been so long. His hair was longer, the bruises you’d last seen on his face were gone and light stubble adorned his chin. He was still as beautiful as ever, you noted. You chewed on your lip as you took in his own pink and swollen ones.

“I missed you too Frank. So much.” You had so many questions you wanted to ask him, like where he’d been or what he’d been doing, but they died on your lips as his eyes bore into yours. You wondered what he was thinking.

As if reading your mind he spoke. “I wanted to see you sooner. I should’a seen you sooner.” His hand reached out to hold your cheek. “I saw you earlier, in your room beside your dresser. I tried to stay away (Y/N) I did. I’m no good for you, but I can’t stop thinking ‘bout you.”

“Oh Frank.” You sighed, reaching up to hold the hand that was resting on your cheek. “You’re good. You’re so good and you don’t see it.”

He looked lost for words, baffled, like he couldn’t figure out how you could see any good in him at all. And then it clicked.

Pushing up onto your toes you placed a kiss onto his lips. He returned it fiercely, as if your words had ignited something inside of him, and moved his hands back to your hips where they clutched desperately at the silky fabric. His touch burned hot on your skin and his movements more desperate.

He moved his lips to your neck where they trailed passionate kisses down to your collarbone. He stopped when he reached the top of your chest, teeth nipping slightly at the hollow of your throat.

“I can be bad sometimes (Y/N)” He growled against your flesh, the words making you shiver.

Seconds later his lips found yours again roughly, hands moving from your hips to your hair as your own clutched at chest. His hardness pressed against your stomach once more and you pushed yourself against it. Taking that as a sign Frank lifted you up in arms and wrapped your legs around his waist, neither of you breaking the kiss.

You massaged his hair lovingly and your tongue fought his as he carried you into the bedroom, breaking the kiss only to lower you softly onto your bed. He gazed down at you curiously, his big brown eyes drinking you in before landing on your nightdress.

“I love it when you wear these.” He rasped, fingertips running along the smooth fabric of your dress. “But I think I’d like you better without.”

Slowly, agonizingly slow you thought, he pulled the fabric up over your thighs so he could palm the soft skin there. Your own hands reached out for him, tugging on his jacket.

“Take it off.” You begged.

Doing as you asked, his hand left your thigh and he tugged off his jacket. Throwing it to the floor he was about to move straight back on you before you stopped him.

“And the rest.”

Frank chuckled. “I can’t remember you being this bossy.” But did as he was told anyway.

Stripped down to only his boxers he lay over you, holding himself up on his left arm while his right stroked your hip. Your arms reached over his shoulders to caress the muscles in his back and you pulled him down for another kiss. His hips ground down into your core as he deepened it, hand coming to a halt at your hip.

“Are you sure?” He asked, brown eyes searching yours.

You stared back up at the man you’d missed so much, wondering how you’d got here, how he was here and yours even for just this moment, and hummed happily. “I’m sure Frank. I want you.” 

“God I ain’t ever heard anything sound so sweet.” He chuckled, wrapping his hand around your thigh and pulling your leg to rest over his waist. “There’s no going back from this (Y/N) you know that right?” His face nuzzling into your neck as he spoke. 

You smiled at his words, running your hands through his hair rhythmically. “I know.” 

You felt him grin against the skin of your neck. “You gonna be my girl?” He asked playfully, placing one last kiss on your neck before moving to face you.

“Oh Frank, I’m already yours.”


End file.
